


Letters to the Priestess

by GalahadThePure



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Double Date, F/F, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: A sequel work to Haikus!Sakuya and Nonoka have been happily in a relationship for a while now, and it's all thanks to Rusty for giving Nonoka the courage to pursue the woman of her dreams. One day, Nonoka receives a letter from Rusty asking if she'd be willing to return the favor and help him get back together with Archibald. Eager to help out, Sakuya and Nonoka arrange a double date for them, Archibald, and Rusty, hoping to play matchmaker for the man who helped them find each other.





	1. Chapter 1

     Alto ruffled his hair in frustration. Even though Sakuya had finally started pulling her weight in responding to letters for _The Priestess Diaries_ , with the addition of Nonoka’s haikus they were receiving more fan mail than ever. Whether it was letters for advice, requests for poetry or even love letters to the beautiful priestess or the mysterious poet from both men and women alike, the trio found themselves drowning in mail and replying to them all became even more daunting of a challenge.

     “Yeah, having me help out in responding to the letters definitely cuts down on time…” Sakuya chided.

     “You should have been the one responding to them in the first place,” Alto remarked, “Besides, it’s not my fault that your magazine has gotten more popular… Can’t you at least be happy about that?”

     “I would if so many girls weren’t writing love letters to my girlfriend…” Sakuya mumbled.

     “Getting jealous, huh?” Alto jeered.

     “N-no!” Sakuya’s face flushed bright red.

     “Looks like you’re still getting your fair share of confessions too, Sakuya,” Alto commented, holding up a pile of fan mail addressed to the Priestess, “There’s no need to be jealous that Nonoka’s getting popular too.”

     “You dense idiot…” she remarked.

     Their argument was cut off by Nonoka entering the room with a platter full of tea and cookies.

     “Sorry I took so long you guys!” Nonoka apologized, “Quiescence ran out of macarons so I had to go to another bakery across town to get some tea cookies instead.”

     Sakuya stood up and happily accepted the tray from her lover, “It’s fine Nonoka. I still appreciate that you were willing to get these for me.”

     Sakuya lifted Nonoka’s box slightly and kissed her on the cheek.

     “I’d go to the moon and back to make you happy, Sakuya,” Nonoka blushed.

     “You’re so cute,” she flirted.

     While the girls giggled and flirted, Alto rifled through letters and reached for a linzer cookie. He was greeted by the sharp pain of Sakuya’s hand swatting his own away.

     “Those are for Nonoka and me,” she threatened, “Go get your own, you pig.”

     “N-now Sakuya, it’s fine if Alto has some too,” Nonoka assured.

     “Thank you Nonoka!” Alto replied reaching back for the cookie only for Nonoka’s hand to now swat him away.

     “But you can only eat the ones with pistachios,” Nonoka added, “They sold their cookies by the box and Sakuya doesn’t like those kinds of nuts.”

     Alto sighed, “Fine. Beggars can’t be choosers I guess…”

     Alto reluctantly grabbed a small cookie with a pistachio nut imbedded in the center. He wasn’t big on nuts himself, but the cookie was still good. Sakuya daintily plucked a chocolate dipped shortbread from the tray and held it up to Nonoka.

     “Say ah!” She giggled, lifting Nonoka’s box.

     “Ahhhh!” Nonoka complied and opened her mouth to accept the cookie. She chewed the morsel with relish and swallowed it happily.

     “How is it?” Sakuya asked.

     “It’s delicious!” Nonoka beamed, “Now you open up Lady Sakuya!”

     Nonoka picked up a crème sandwich cookie and offered it to her girlfriend. Sakuya grinned as she chewed on the delicious treat. Alto was so confused. Normally Sakuya was rude and cruel to everyone, save for people she was trying to impress. How much did being in a relationship with Nonoka change her? He guessed not that much since she was just as abrasive to Alto as always, but at least she was treating Nonoka well. That was really all that mattered. As Alto sorted through the letters, he spotted two that stood out from the crowd. A letter in a bright red envelope with the tell tale cologne and gold seal of the Ninth Regiment addressed to Sakuya, and a plain looking envelope with a questionable stain that reeked of hard liquor for Nonoka. He looked over to the doting couple and cleared his throat.

     “I’ve got some letters for you guys,” Alto said.

     Sakuya leered at him, “Can’t you just read them?”

     Alto sighed, “But one of these is for Nonoka, and it doesn’t use her pen name. It’s actually addressed to her.”

     Sakuya froze and Alto could practically see steam coming out her ears as she snatched it away from him, “Give me that!” she ordered.

     She ripped open the seal and looked over the letter, expecting it to be someone harassing her precious shinobi girlfriend. After reading it all the way through, her expression calmed and she smiled sweetly.

     “Nonoka,” she said, “I think you should read this.”

     Nonoka took the letter from Sakuya and began to read the text to herself.

_Yo Nonoka,_

_I’m so happy for you that everything worked out with you and Sakuya. You two look so happy together and I’m glad you both found someone you truly love and care about. That being said, I’m writing this to you because I don’t really want rumors getting out or people eavesdropping on what I’m about to say and I know you can keep a secret. When I went over to one of my girl’s place last night, I didn’t really feel anything for her. I could only think about how happy you and Sakuya are together and it reminded me of when Archie and I were still together. Needless to say she kicked me out and said she never wanted to see me again, but I couldn’t really care about that. What I’m trying to say is I’m really glad I could help you out, but I need some help myself. I want to get back together with Archie, but I can’t even follow my own damn advice. I don’t know how, but could you please help a friend out? I’d really, truly appreciate it._

_~Rusty_

     Nonoka tucked away the letter. Sakuya put her arm around her lover’s shoulder and leaned up against her.

     “I guess I really should thank Rusty for helping you get the courage to go out with me,” Sakuya confessed, “I always thought he was just some womanizing pervert. I had no idea he felt that way.”

     “Felt that way about what?” Alto interrupted.

     Sakuya took off her shoe and threw it at Alto’s head. It his him square in the middle of his face.

     “Oww! What was that for,” Alto complained, rubbing the red rash that had now formed on his nose and cheeks.

     “Put a sock in it Alto, this doesn’t concern you,” Sakuya yelled.

     “Why do I put up with this,” Alto mumbled, “Here’s your letter Sakuya, I’m gonna reply to some of these and call it a day.”

     Alto picked up a stack of opened letters, grabbed the last pistachio cookie and walked out of the room. Nonoka looked down in guilt.

     “I really do owe so much to Mr. Rusty, but I haven’t the slightest idea how to help him,” Nonoka confessed.

     Sakuya opened up the bright red enveloped and quickly skimmed it’s contents. Her face lit up with inspiration.

     “You know what Nonoka?” she said, “I think I have an idea.”

     Sakuya handed the letter to Nonoka for her to peruse. A smile spread across her face.

     “This is perfect! You’re a genius Sakuya!” Nonoka praised.

     Sakuya chuckled, “I know I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

     Nonoka walked up to Rusty’s room, the red letter safely tucked away under her obi. She stretched out her hand and knocked on the door with the back of her fist.

     “Rusty, you there?” she asked, “It’s me. Nonoka.”

     “Yeah,” he responded, “The door’s unlocked, come in.”

     Nonoka turned the doorknob and entered the room. Rusty was lying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

     “Make yourself comfortable,” he urged.

     Nonoka sat down on a stool beside him and pulled the letter out of her obi.

     “What’s up?” Rusty asked, sitting up.

     “I got your letter,” Nonoka replied, “It was very kind of you to write that.”

     “Any time,” Rusty smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m glad you two are happy together. So why’d you decide to stop by?”

     “I wanted to show you this,” Nonoka presented the letter to him, “I think you should read it.”

     “Ok,” Rusty complied, taking the letter from her.

_Lady Sakuya,_

_I know I have written my fair share of love letters to you in the past, but I wish to congratulate you on your relationship. Since you are happy with your partner and she with you, I would instead like to write to you for advice. I haven’t been in a romantic relationship for a while and I am constantly mocked by my comrades and friends alike for being so focused on my work that I don’t care about my love life. As a fellow knight of the Ninth Regiment, I entreat a small favor. Would you know of anyone who would be interested in a blind date with me? I would also love if you and Miss Nonoka attended as well and we made the affair a double date, since I tend to get nervous on my own. I understand that this is asking a lot, but I have hope that you will assist me, a long time fan and comrade of yours._

_Signed,_

_C. Archibald_

     Rusty put down the letter and laughed.

     “So Archie’s lookin’ for a new partner huh,” Rusty said, slightly discouraged, “Why’d you want to show me this?”

     Nonoka smiled, “Sakuya just went and talked to Archibald to set up his blind double date for this Saturday.”

     “You’re kinda rubbin’ salt in the wound, Nonoka.”

     “W-wait! Rusty, I didn’t get to finish! Are you free on Saturday for lunch at Quiescence?”

     “You don’t mean…”

     “Rusty, you’ve got a date with Archibald!”

     Rusty dropped the letter and frowned. Nonoka wasn’t expecting that reaction. Did she do something wrong?

     “I’m sure Archie’s expecting a date with a pretty girl,” Rusty sighed, “Not with the bastard who dumped him three years ago.”

     “But,” she stammered, “I thought you wanted to go out with him again.”

     “Not if it means tricking him like this. Believe me, I’d love to get back together with him. Breaking up with him was the biggest mistake I ever made, and I needed him then more than ever.”

     “You won’t be tricking him though! He said a blind date, so…”

   “It doesn’t feel right!”

     Nonoka backed off. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

     “I just wanted to return the favor,” she sobbed, “for you helping me end up with the girl of my dreams.”

     Rusty put his hands on her shoulders. He shook his head in regret.

     “Oh god Nonoka, I’m so sorry,” he apologized, lifting up her box to wipe her tears, “Damn you’re actually pretty cute. Sakuya’s a lucky girl.”

     Nonoka whacked him on the head.

     “RUSTY YOU IDIOT!” she cried.

     “Ouch! Damn! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I guess I’ve just been feeling really inadequate. I want to get back together with Archie, but I don’t know if he still feels the same way.”

     “You’ll never know until you try. You taught me that with Sakuya and it worked out better than I could have imagined.”

     Rusty thought for a while and then pulled Nonoka into a tight hug.

     “You’re right Nonoka. Sitting here and sulking won’t do me any good. I owe you big time. Thank you so much.”

     “No problem,” she replied, returning the hug, “I’m glad to help out a friend. Especially one who helped me.”

     Nonoka stood up and grabbed Rusty by the hand.

     “Now let’s go get you some new clothes for the date!” she beamed.

     “What? My uniform isn’t good enough?” Rusty grumbled.

     “I doubt Archibald will wear his armor to lunch.”

     “You don’t know Archie…”

     Nonoka giggled, “Well you can wear your uniform, but we should at least do something about your hair. It’s so messy and it must be hard to see with your bangs in front of you eye like that.”

     Rusty gripped Nonoka’s hand tighter and started walking towards the door.

     “Fwaaaah? Where are we going?” she asked.

     “The shopping district,” Rusty said with determination, “I’ll get new clothes for Saturday, but don’t you dare touch my hairstyle.”

     “Works for me!”

     Rusty closed the door behind them and the two headed into town, bound to prepare for Saturday’s date.


	3. Chapter 3

     The week went by quickly and soon enough, it was Saturday, time for the big date. Rusty looked at himself in the mirror in Nonoka’s room. He thought he looked stupid in the orange button up and black jacket that Nonoka had picked out for him, but at least she let him roll up the sleeves a little. Meanwhile she was getting ready on the other side of her folding screen, wearing the same magenta kimono she wore on her first date with Sakuya.

     “Rusty, can you help me tie my obi?” she asked, “Its kind of hard to get on my own.”

     “Sure thing!” Rusty replied, walking behind the screen.

     He didn’t understand why Nonoka wore that stupid box all the time. She looked so cute without it. He was sure he didn’t do as good of a job as Sakuya would have, but he tied Nonoka’s obi into a large bow and wrapped the pink rope around it. Nonoka spun around to ensure her kimono was secure.

     “Thanks a bunch Rusty!”

     “No prob. You look great!”

     “Just one more thing and we can head over.”

     Nonoka reached into a small box containing accessories and pulled out a bejeweled hairpin in the shape of a lotus flower. She tied up her pink hair into a tidy bun and stuck the pin into it to keep it in place.

     “Perfect,” she said, clapping her hands together, “Now let’s get going before we’re late! Don’t want to keep our dates waiting for long!”

     Rusty blushed at the sound of that word. He hadn’t been on an actual date in a while: unless you consider a quick meal before a hook up a date. He couldn’t believe that _he_ of all people was nervous. Nonetheless he followed Nonoka who was practically beaming in anticipation. He couldn’t believe that just a few months ago, their roles were reversed and he was coaching her for her first date with her current girlfriend. As they walked into town, they both turned quite a few heads. Men were ogling at how cute Nonoka was and girls swooned at the lady-killer of the Royal Knights wearing something other than his uniform for a change. On the way to Quiescence, they passed by the Red Bear Tavern. Kayaj stood outside writing the daily specials on a small blackboard. As his frequent customer walked by, he whistled.

     “Yo, Rusty! This your new girlfriend?” he asked, “She’s quite the looker!”

     Nonoka’s face turned bright red, “N-n-n-no! You’ve got it all wrong Mr. Kayaj! It’s me, Nonoka.”

     Kayaj’s jaw dropped.

     “Wow,” he gaped, “I didn’t even recognize ya without the box on! Where you two headed on this fine day?”

     “Quiescence!” Nonoka smiled, “Sakuya and I are taking Rusty on a double-date!”

     “Nice! Who’s the lucky girl you set Rusty up with?”

     “Actually its–mmph?”

     Rusty quickly covered Nonoka’s mouth with his hands.

     “It’s a blind date Kayaj,” Rusty finished.

     “Gotcha!” Kayaj grinned, “Well have fun you two!”

     As soon as the two were far enough away from the tavern, Rusty removed his hand from Nonoka’s mouth.

     “Why’d you interrupt me there Rusty?” Nonoka wondered, “Was there something wrong with me telling him your date is Archibald?”

     “Well to be honest,” Rusty confessed, “I haven’t really told many people I’m bi. My old man had kind of a sour reaction to it, so I’ve avoided telling people unless I know they won’t judge me for it.”

     “But I doubt Kayaj would think any less of you. You guys are pretty close. And besides, he’s happy that Sakuya and I are together.”

     “Well maybe I’ll tell him if today goes well.”

     Nonoka smiled, “I’m sure today will!”

     Meanwhile, Sakuya and Archibald were already at the restaurant. Archibald was dressed in a formal suit and held a bouquet of roses for his mystery date.

     “Table for four please!” Sakuya informed the hostess, “The rest of our party should be arriving soon.”

     “Right this way,” the hostess said, leading them to their booth.

     Sakuya and Archibald sat down on opposite sides of the table and Archibald fidgeted uncomfortably.

     “You alright there big guy?” Sakuya asked.

     “I-I truly appreciate you setting up this double date for me, Lady Sakuya,” Archibald stuttered, “But I can’t help but feel nervous.”

     Sakuya grinned, “Don’t worry about it! I’m certain your date will be very happy to see you.”

     Sakuya heard Nonoka’s voice over by the hostess.

     “Umm… we’re here with Sakuya, party of four,” Nonoka informed.

     “The rest of your party is already seated, let me guide you over to them,” the hostess responded.

     “Speak of the devil, they’re here,” Sakuya said.

     Archibald took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stood up from his seat.

     “Good afternoon,” he greeted awkwardly, still not opening his eyes, “I am Archibald, head of the Archibald family. It is a pleasure to meet you… P-please take these roses.”

     He shoved the bouquet into the arms of his date and heard an all too familiar voice.

     “Wow, flowers. You really went all out Archie.”

     Archibald’s eyes shot open.

     “Rusty?” he asked, his cheeks starting to flush.

     “Been looking forward to today all week!” Rusty grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

     Archibald was in shock. Rusty was his blind date? He didn’t mind, it was just… surprising.

   “You alright there Archie?” Rusty asked, still holding the bouquet.

     “O-of course! Never better!” Archibald smiled awkwardly.

     “You look adorable today Nonoka!” Sakuya complimented, giving her girlfriend a kiss.

     “T-thank you Sakuya!” Nonoka responded, “You look beautiful as always.”

     Rusty and Archibald looked over at the loving couple.

     “Where’s my kiss Archie?” Rusty snickered.

     Suddenly he felt Archibald lean in close and give him a kiss on his lips. Rusty’s eyes were wide open. He actually did it. Rusty smirked and returned the kiss after Archibald pulled away.

     “I missed that,” Rusty blushed.

     Archibald’s face turned beet red. Rusty’s reaction reminded him of that plucky, younger Rusty he fell in love with years ago. It was so nostalgic and Archibald’s heart skipped a beat.

     “Well, shall we look at the menu?” Sakuya suggested, sitting back down in the booth with Nonoka next to her.

     “Oh sure thing!” Rusty replied, sitting down and scooting in closer to Archibald.

     Archibald was thankful Sakuya suggested that. At least he could hide how flustered he was behind the menu.

     Soon enough, the waitress arrived at their table.

     “What can I get started for the lovely couples?” she winked.

     Archibald buried his face deeper in his menu in embarrassment. Rusty giggled and thought to himself, _“Cute.”_

     “I’ll have a slice of your salmon quiche and a royal milk tea,” Sakuya ordered.

     “I’ll have the same!” Nonoka added, remembering that salmon quiche was the exact same dish the two of them had ordered on their first date.

     “I’ll have a croque monsieur and a beer,” Rusty ordered.

     “Rusty, this is a café,” Archibald scolded, “They don’t have beers here.”

     “Fine, I’ll take it with a large cup of coffee, black,” Rusty complied.

     “And for you, sir?” the waitress asked Archibald.

     “I-I’ll have a French dip sandwich, and a caramel mocha to drink,” Archibald stammered.

     Rusty snorted, “Why such a girly drink Archie? I thought you didn’t like sweets.”

     “I can’t drink coffee straight,” Archibald confessed, “It’s too bitter.”

     “That’s adorable,” Rusty said.

     Archibald covered his face in embarrassment and the waitress giggled.

     “I’ll be right back with your drink orders,” she said cheerfully and walked off to the kitchen.

     “Hey, Archie you know I’m just teasing you right?” Rusty said, leaning up against Archibald’s shoulder.

     “I-I understand Rusty…” he stuttered.

     “You look really good in suits. You pull it off a lot better than me,” Rusty complimented.

     “Really? I think you look quite dashing today yourself!” Archibald confessed.

     “I told you so!” Nonoka assured.

     Rusty started to blush. Archibald looked to his date and former lover. He looked so cute when he was bashful (a rare moment for Rusty). Archibald suddenly felt fingers intertwine with his as Rusty held on to his hand.

     “It’s ok if we hold hands, right Archie?” he asked.

     “O-oh, sure!” Archibald responded, gripping onto Rusty’s hand.

     Across the table, Sakuya was smiling and Nonoka looked at them dreamily. Rusty had to admit, this was so much nicer than his normal flings. Holding hands with Archibald felt so intimate. He could get used to this. The two of them stared into each other’s eyes and almost forgot that they were on a double date. It felt like it was just the two of them together, and Rusty took pleasure in getting lost in Archibald’s emerald green eyes, after having been broken up for three years. Archibald looked so much happier than normal. His rough features and frown lines softened at the sight of his former lover looking at him so lovingly.

     “You guys are so cute together!” Nonoka beamed.

     She and Sakuya too were holding hands and sipping their royal milk teas that the waitress had just brought out. Archibald looked down at his ornately designed mocha and took a sip, giving himself a large moustache of foamy crème. Everyone at the table cracked up at the sight.

     “What’s so funny?” he wondered.

     “Hey Archie, can I try some of your drink?” Rusty asked.

     “Sure!” Archibald responded, holding out the cup.

     Rusty pushed it away and instead kissed Archibald passionately, licking off the crème from his upper lip. Archibald’s face went red again and he felt slightly aroused at Rusty’s action. Nonoka giddily squealed and even Sakuya couldn’t help but smile.

     “I’m so happy you two are getting along so well!” Sakuya glowed.

     “R-Rusty!” Archibald sputtered, “H-have some decency… This is a public establishment.”

   Rusty licked his lips, “That was tasty. Maybe I’ll have to order girly drinks once in a while.”

     _“Rusty you tease!”_ Archibald thought.

     Rusty took a swig of his black coffee.

     “It’s alright,” he said, “But I think I liked yours better, Archie.”

     Rusty was being too adorable for Archibald to handle. He gripped onto his hand tightly and was tempted to pull him into a passionate kiss then and there, but he restrained himself, worrying that too much PDA would get them kicked out of the restaurant. Soon enough, the waitress brought out everyone’s food. While Sakuya and Nonoka daintily nibbled at their quiches, Rusty took a large bite of his croque monsieur. His face lit up as he chewed and savored the sandwich.

     “This is really good!” Rusty exclaimed, “Care for a bite, Archie?”

     Rusty smiled and handed the sandwich to Archibald. Even sharing food with Rusty felt intimate somehow. Archibald took a bite and the savory taste of the béchamel sauce, cheese, and ham, danced across his palette. But what made this sandwich taste even better was knowing that Rusty had shared it with him.

     “It is really good,” Archibald grinned, “Would you like to try some of my French dip?”

     “Sure!” Rusty eagerly responded.

     Archibald dipped the roast beef filled baguette in the cup of au jus and waited for the crispy bread to absorb some of the flavor of the dip, then handed the sandwich to Rusty. He watched as Rusty bit into the sandwich excitedly. Some of the au jus dribbled out of the side of Rusty’s mouth and Archibald grabbed a napkin to wipe it off.

     “Let me get that,” he offered, cleaning up the sauce while Rusty chewed.

     Rusty swallowed his bite and handed the sandwich back to Archibald, “That’s tasty.”

     Archibald looked at the spot Rusty had taken off of the sandwich and bit down in the exact area. Although there wasn’t as much au jus in that spot as he would have liked, Archibald still enjoyed the smoky taste of the roast beef and cheese followed by a spicy kick from the horseradish spread. After everyone had finished eating, Archibald offered to pick up the check. The waitress brought out a bill and a small white box.

     “What’s this?” Archibald asked while counting gold coins to pay for the meal?

     “Macarons!” the waitress replied, “This young lady in the red kimono ordered and paid for them in advance for the two of you to take home with you.”

     Sakuya grinned, “I know you two aren’t big on sweets, but this place has the best macarons around. And they’re really good for sharing.”

     “Thank you Lady Sakuya,” Archibald said.

     Archibald handed the waitress their payment and the four left the restaurant. Sakuya and Nonoka looked at each other with a sense of accomplishment.

     “We’re going to look in the shopping district for a while,” Sakuya smiled, “It looks like you two hit it off really well, so we’ll leave you be. Enjoy the macarons!”

     The girls gave them both a hug and walked off towards the Lambert shopping district, leaving Archibald and Rusty alone together.

     “Hey Archie. I know this is kinda sudden since this is our first date together in a long time, but do you want to head back to my room?” Rusty suggested.

     Archibald smiled, grabbed Rusty’s hands, leaned in close, and kissed him passionately. Normally kissing another guy out in the open would embarrass Rusty, (he felt more confidence in the restaurant since their booth was near the back) but he didn’t care. He wanted to make up for the three years they were apart: the three long years of anguish and regret. Rusty deepened the kiss, stuck his tongue into Archibald’s mouth, and wrapped his arms around him. Archibald accepted and willingly parted his lips for Rusty, so that their tongues would meet. This was bliss. Once they finally separated, the two stared into each other’s eyes and Rusty reached up to stroke Archibald’s face.

     “C’mon,” Rusty urged, “Let’s go back to my room.”

     “With pleasure,” Archibald agreed.

     The two lovers grabbed onto each other’s hands and started to make their way back to the castle. Rusty would have to thank Nonoka later.


	5. Chapter 5

     The walk back to the castle was long, but enjoyable. Rusty wrapped his arms around Archibald’s and leaned against his broad chest. Archibald loved how affectionate Rusty was being. They both deserved it after the hard experiences they had endured over the past few years. Rusty was pulled out of his dream-like state when he heard Kayaj’s voice:

     “So you were Rusty’s blind date, huh Archibald?”

     Rusty froze. It looked like he was going to have to find a new bar. There was no way someone as manly as Kayaj was going to accept him being in love with another man.

     “It’s about damn time you guys got back together!” he chuckled, “Glad things worked out for you guys!”

     Rusty blushed, “How did you know we together before?”

     “I… may or may not have frequented this bar when we broke up,” Archibald confessed.

     “Poor guy was putting away more booze than you do, Rusty,” Kayaj added, “But I’m glad you two are happy together! You make a nice lookin’ couple! You kids have fun on the rest of your date!”

     “Thank you Kayaj,” Archibald smiled.

     Rusty’s face was bright red, “Why didn’t you tell me Kayaj already knew? I hid my sexuality from him for three years thinking he would judge me.”

     “I don’t understand why he would,” Archibald assured, “Besides I bet he would be secretly happy that someone as adorable as you was into men too.”

     Rusty’s eyes widened. _“No way,”_ he thought. But then again in hindsight, all of those drinks on the house and friendly slaps of his ass made perfect sense now. Rusty shook his head and held onto Archibald’s arm even tighter as they walked away from the tavern towards the castle.

     The finally made it inside Rusty’s room and he shut the door behind them. He placed the macarons and roses on his cluttered desk. Archibald sat down on the bed and stretched out his arms.

     “Come here,” he beckoned.

     Rusty stripped off his jacket and pants and tossed them to the ground. He straddled Archibald’s lap and started grinding his ass against Archibald’s groin. Rusty kissed Archibald passionately and he let out a guttural moan. Archibald reached around his partner and started stroking his back and fondling his butt. Rusty began breathing heavily and playfully licked at Archibald’s ear, sucking on his earlobe.

     “I missed this,” Rusty panted.

     Archibald impatiently unbuttoned Rusty’s top and kissed the freckles along his collarbone. Rusty was always self-conscious about his freckles; they were the primary reason he grew out his bangs to cover up his cheeks and nose, but Archibald loved them. He liked to try and kiss every single one of them and let Rusty know just how beautiful he was, despite what he thought were flaws. Archibald licked and sucked on Rusty’s neck, causing him to arch his back and moan in pleasure. Rusty let his top fall to the ground and started tugging on Archibald’s tie.

     “You look really good in this suit,” he breathed, “It would look better on the floor.”

     Archibald chuckled, “Care to help me?”

     Rusty loosened Archibald’s tie and unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, stripping it off of him. He dismounted Archibald’s lap and tugged at his belt, pulling it off, lowering his slacks and underwear, and freeing his massive erection. Archibald had to be at least twelve inches long, and his cock was thick to top it off. Rusty eyed it hungrily.

     “Can I suck you off?” he asked seductively, gripping onto Archibald’s length.

     “Be my guest,” Archibald responded, running his hands through Rusty’s messy hair.

     Rusty playfully licked at the tip of his cock and Archibald shivered. He groped at Archibald’s balls while he took half of his length in his mouth. Rusty swirled his tongue around Archibald’s musky length and was greeted with the salty taste of precum. Though it was too long for him to fit in his mouth completely, Rusty forced Archibald’s cock as far back into his throat as he could manage, causing Archibald to throw his head back and moan in pleasure. He tugged at Rusty’s fiery red hair while he bobbed up and down his length. He spotted out of the corner of his eye Rusty fingering himself with his free hand. Rusty’s face flushed and his moans were muffled by the large cock still in his mouth.

     “Rusty,” Archibald muttered, “Stop. I want to touch you.”

     Rusty reluctantly withdrew his mouth, “Aww, but I wanted to make you cum down my throat.”

     Rusty was such a tease. Archibald picked him up off the ground bridal style and threw him onto his bed. Archibald tugged off Rusty’s underwear, leaving him completely naked in front of his lover.

     “You like what you see?” Rusty asked.

     Archibald ran his hands up and down Rusty’s body. He was covered in toned muscle and his fair skin was dotted with a plethora of freckles. Rusty opened his legs and spread his ass cheeks to expose his intimate hole.

     “Hurry up and stretch me out so I can ride your massive cock, Collin,” Rusty begged, “There’s lube in my nightstand.”

     Barely anyone except his family called Archibald by his first name. Even though he was fine with Rusty’s pet name “Archie,” he thought it was so sexy when he called him by name in bed. Archibald reached into Rusty’s nightstand and found a bottle of lube and… a giant dildo.

     “Rusty!” he scolded.

     “I started to miss having your huge dick inside me,” Rusty confessed, “But it’s still not as big as yours… I only use it to practice stretching myself out for you.”

     Archibald grabbed the lube bottle and shut the drawer. He covered his hand and cock in the cold lubricant and leaned down and kissed Rusty.

     “Hurry up!” Rusty cooed.

     Archibald pressed one of his fingers against Rusty’s hole and it was practically sucked in on its own. Rusty’s face flushed.

     “I need more,” he begged.

     “How much do you want?” Archibald whispered.

     “Your whole hand,” Rusty replied, playfully sticking out his tongue.

     Archibald hesitated. Would it even be able to fit? He recalled their first time several years ago when Rusty was crying with just one finger inside of him. But Rusty said he’d been practicing. He just didn’t want to make his adorable lover cry.

     “Please tell me if it hurts,” Archibald urged.

     Rusty spread his legs apart, “Don’t worry Collin, I trust you.”

     Archibald started with his middle finger and massaged Rusty’s entrance. The first three fingers slipped in pretty easily and Rusty shivered in pleasure.

     “Deeper,” Rusty moaned.

     Archibald slightly cupped his hand to let his pinky and thumb slide in easier. Rusty’s insides were warm and soft. Archibald fantasized about how nice he would feel around his dick. Rusty started to grind impatiently against Archibald’s hand.

     “More! I want your whole hand inside of me!” Rusty pleaded.

     Archibald pushed his hand in further, burying it all the way to his wrist and causing Rusty to arch his back and cry out in pleasure when he rubbed against his prostate.

     “Mmmm, right there… Feels so good!” Rusty mewled.

     Archibald started thrusting his hand in and out of Rusty’s stretching hole, making him scream in satisfaction from being filled. His eyes had glazed over with lust and his moaning and breathing became erratic. Archibald couldn’t help but touch himself at the sensual sight. Rusty was too sexy, willingly being stretched open by Archibald’s hand and begging for more.

     “Haaaa” he cried, “Let me ride you! I want your cock inside of me right now!”

     Archibald withdrew his hand and Rusty’s body relaxed. They switched positions and Rusty steadied himself over Archibald’s cock, placing the tip at his stretched entrance. Slowly, Rusty impaled himself on Archibald’s massive length wincing in pleasure as he took more and more inside of him. His jaw went slack and Rusty couldn’t control his loud moans. Archibald’s eyes were glued to Rusty. His boyfriend was just too erotic. Rusty’s face was flushed a brighter red than his hair and he bit his smiling lip in ecstasy. Rusty swiveled his hips, slamming Archibald’s filling cock into his prostate repeatedly. Archibald gripped onto Rusty’s hips tightly enough to leave a bruise and started thrusting his cock deeper inside Rusty’s hole.

     “This is so much better than that dildo,” Rusty panted, “Fuck, it feels so good… Mnnn go harder…”

     Archibald lifted Rusty nearly all the way off of his cock and slammed him back down, right into his prostate. The room was filled with a cacophony of skin slapping against skin and Rusty’s loud moans and pleas. They didn’t even notice that someone had cracked the door open and was about to step inside.

     “Hey Rusty,” Alto said, completely oblivious while opening the door to the room, “I wanted to drop off these forms from Commander Kla–“

     The room went dead silent. Alto stared with his jaw dropped at the sight of Rusty straddling Archibald with his dick buried to the hilt in his ass. He dropped the papers, Archibald stared blankly at his comrade, and Rusty’s entire body flushed red in embarrassment.

     “Maybe this isn’t a good time,” Alto stammered, trying to retreat unscathed. But it was too late. Rusty had grabbed one of his shoes from the floor and hurled it with all the accuracy he acquired from throwing knives straight at Alto’s face; colliding in the exact area Sakuya had hit him with her shoe earlier in the week. Alto covered his face in pain.

     “HAVEN’T YOU HEARD OF FUCKING KNOCKING?” Rusty yelled, “GET OUT OF HERE!”

     “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll leave you two alone!” Alto cried, slamming the door behind him, _“So that’s what Sakuya meant when she said Rusty ‘felt that way’ about someone.”_

     Rusty hid his face in embarrassment and Archibald felt his hole clench down on him.

     “You’re so cute when you get bashful like that,” Archibald chuckled.

     “I’m not being bashful Archie, that was fucking humiliating,” Rusty confessed.

     This was bad. Archibald had to find someway to turn this around and calm Rusty down. He sat up with his cock still sheathed inside Rusty’s ass and pulled his hands down from his face. Rusty was crying and his face was bright red. Archibald kissed away his tears and stroked his cheek.

     “At least Alto got a good view,” he tried to comfort, “Even a straight man would get hard seeing someone as adorable as you riding me and making such cute faces.”

     “Sh-shut up…” Rusty stuttered, “I didn’t even know you knew how to talk dirty, Archie.”

   Archibald pushed Rusty down onto the bed and started to slowly but passionately make love to him. Rusty normally liked it rough, but the gentle rocking of Archibald’s hips helped to calm him down.

     “I’m surprised you wouldn’t be into voyeurism,” Archibald whispered seductively, “You’re so kinky and even though you’re so dominant, you still like to be on the receiving end.”

     Archibald thrust deep into Rusty’s hole and Rusty had to cover his mouth to muffle his moans. Archibald pulled Rusty’s hands off of his mouth and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

     “Don’t cover up,” he said, “I want to hear everything.”

     Archibald picked up the pace, fucking Rusty much harder and faster. Rusty dug his nails into Archibald’s back and mewled in pleasure.

     “A-Archie~” he moaned.

     “Rusty, how about you call me by my first name again. I like that.”

     “Mmmm Collin… I-I want to cum. F-fuck me harder… please.”

     Archibald kissed Rusty lightly.

     “With pleasure,” he complied.

     Archibald slammed his length into his prostate, making Rusty arch his back and cry out in pleasure.

     “More! It’s too good!” Rusty moaned.

     Archibald continuously rutted into his lover’s hole, beating his prostate.

   “Oh Collin, I-I love you!” Rusty screamed as he came all over his chest, moaning from the pleasure of release.

     His asshole clenched around Archibald’s cock and wrung the seed out of it, causing Archibald to spill deep inside of his lover. He buried his head into Rusty’s chest. Both of their breathing was still hot and heavy and Rusty was covered in a layer of sweat and semen. Archibald brushed Rusty’s hair out of his eyes which were practically glowing from pleasure. He stroked Rusty’s cheek and kissed him passionately.

     “I love you too,” Archibald said after he broke from the kiss. He pulled his cock out of his lover’s body and sat up on the bed.

     “Now let’s get cleaned up,” Archibald said, extending a hand to Rusty whose body had gone completely limp.

     “About that,” Rusty confessed, “I think I might need you to carry me to the showers. My ass is kinda sore and I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand.”

     Archibald frowned, “Rusty! I told you to tell me if I was hurting you! I would have stopped if I had known.”

     “Nah ya didn’t hurt me, ya just kinda wore me out. Besides, I you know I like it rough.”

     Archibald shook his head as he put his clothes back on.

     “I suppose I have no choice,” he said, grabbing a towel from Rusty’s closet.

     Archibald lifted up Rusty from his bed and wrapped the towel around his hips. He could feel his own semen leaking out of Rusty’s ass.

     “I guess I’ll have to bathe you as well.”

     Rusty looked at Archibald seductively and opened his mouth in an attempt to speak.

     “And we are not having shower sex until you can actually stand on your own again,” Archibald scolded.

     Rusty folded his arms and pouted, “Buzzkill…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Archibald's affinity convos, one of the butlers from the Archibald household comes to Regnant in search of "Master Collin," which turns out to be Archibald. Since so many people address him by his family name and he takes great pride in it, I thought Rusty calling him by his given name would be even more intimate.


End file.
